


3/4 di cuore! ma le proporzioni potrebbero variare

by SugarRayRocket



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRayRocket/pseuds/SugarRayRocket
Summary: Eccoci qui! Questa è una delle prime storie che ho scritto. In questa in particolare ho usato per la prima volta la narrazione in prima persona, con frasi brevi e essenziali nella descrizione. Ho appurato che è un tipo di narrazione complicata da usare, oltre a essere molto limitante dal punto di vista narrativo. Ma è stato un esperimento molto divertente (e faticoso!). Non credo userò mai più la narrazione in prima persona ...Spero vi sia piaciuta lo stesso!SRR.
Relationships: Damon Baird/Marcus Fenix
Comments: 3





	3/4 di cuore! ma le proporzioni potrebbero variare

Marcus Fenix: soldato esemplare, decorato con la Stella di Embry. La Stella di Embry è una medaglia al valore riservata ai caduti. Sono in tre i vivi ad avere questo encomio: lui, Santiago e il Colonnello. Il Sergente Fenix si è sempre distinto per valore, coraggio e dedizione alla causa.. e bla bla bla! L'avrò sentito mille volte. Grande coraggio, onore, valore e altre stronzate del genere qualificano quel coglione. Decisamente è un uomo affascinate.. ma non credevo che quel fascino colpisse anche me. Merda.

Ho dormito uno schifo. Mi fa ancora male, maledizione. E' nuvoloso: dovrebbe essere una calda giornata di fine estate, invece sembra già una fottuta mattinata di autunno inoltrato. Oggi niente ronda con la Delta: mi tocca fare gli straordinari in officina. Un'altra volta. Certo, senza di me che ho un po di cervello, loro non saprebbero dove mettersi le mani, a parte che nel naso.. Da una parte è un bene non stare con i Delta: non lo voglio proprio vedere quello stronzo, capita che gli faccio un buco in testa. Ho sentito che Cole ha giocato ancora con i ragazzini di Pelruan: quell'uomo è incorreggibile, sempre di buon umore, e sembra che con lui ci sia sempre il sole.

Avrei preferito avere lui nel mio letto.

Ma come è potuto succedere? Come ho fatto a concedermi a uno come Marcus Fenix?

Ecco. Mi è tornato il malumore. Qualche operaio mi guarda di traverso: non hanno mia visto un uomo incazzato che scaglia una chiave inglese contro una parete? A uno, gli ho detto di farsi gli affari suoi, e si è allontanato.

Mi fa male. Stronzate: se si ripresenta, giuro che lo prendo a pugni.

Mi passo le mani nei capelli per cercare di calmarmi. Ma ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi, mi sembra di vederlo.

Metto le mani sui fianchi e poi vado a riprendere la chiave che ho scagliato contro la parete opposta. Devo cercare di pulire quel maledetto spinterogeno dell'ATV. Faccio un respiro profondo e mi rimetto a lavoro.

Se proprio voglio mettermi l'anima in pace, è meglio fare mente locale su quello che è successo ieri.

**(...)**

Ieri: non era una giornata tanto diversa da questa. In effetti, è da un po che sono stato ridestinato alle officine. Da quando siamo venuti su quest'isola, sembra che gli unici problemi concreti siano i guasti ai motori dei mezzi. E chi chiami se non il genio di queste cose? Quindi, eccomi qui.

Ieri ho passato tutto il giorno in officina.

Sono stato impegnato con un guasto alla centralina di un Centauro, la mattina, che però ho risolto in fretta. Cole mi ha portato delle razioni di emergenza per pranzo: mi ha anche raccontato della partita con i mocciosi di Pelruan. Solo lui è in grado di reggerli, i bambini, io non li sopporto: sono petulanti. Mi ha anche raccontato della battuta di caccia della Nonna Bernie: sembra che abbia preso un paio di stronzi mentre piazzavano delle mine. Purtroppo l'intervallo è durato poco: Dom l'è venuto a chiamare quando ancora stavo mangiando. Cazzo: mi sono sentito come uno tagliato fuori! Era come essere in isolamento. Poi sono andato a pisciare.

Nel pomeriggio mi hanno portato dei mezzi agricoli da riparare: ma per chi mi hanno preso? Per un fottuto meccanico da due soldi? Bha, me la sono presa con un poveraccio che passava di lì. È stato un pomeriggio noioso: se solo ci fosse stata un po di musica, almeno non mi sarei fatto del male a pensare a che cosa stesse facendo di divertente Cole.

Poi, è arrivata la batosta formato gigante: mi hanno portato un APC corazzato semi distrutto. E lo rivolevano integro per la ronda del giorno dopo! Ah, quanto cazzo ho faticato per rimetterlo in sesto! Ce l'ho fatta, intendiamoci, ma è stato faticoso.

Non c'era nulla di sano, in quel mezzo per trasporto persone corazzato: le placche della corazza erano state forate da un Boomeshot, sicuramente. L'asse anteriore non esisteva più. Il motore era fuso, un po come le gomme. La cabine era integra per metà.. a dire il vero, non so neanche io come ho fatto a farlo tornare funzionante: era proprio da buttare!

Ma ormai il motto del COG è “ non si butta via niente. Tutto si ricicla!”. Già: e a me tocca fare gli straordinari fino a notte fonda.

E' allora che si è presentato, Marcus Fenix.

Stavo finendo di sostituire i fusibili dal pannello di controllo del mezzo: certo, era difficile dire che cosa non si era danneggiato, ma sapevo che finito di sostituire quelli, avevo adempiuto al mio compito, dopo 6 ore di lavoro..

Mentre li sostituivo, concentrato com'ero, non mi ero reso conto che qualcuno mi si era avvicinato.

“Fai gli straordinari?” mi ha chiesto.

Io credo di aver fatto un balzo sul posto degno della medaglia d'oro. Mi sono girato a fissarlo con gli occhi spalancati: fortuna che non ho urlato..

Marcus sembrava sorpreso quanto me della mia reazione

“Non volevo spaventarti..”

“Ti piacerebbe!” gli ho detto, tornando ai miei fusibili.

Credo che Marcus si sia appoggiato al tavolo. L'ho guardato appena senza muovere la testa: avesse dovuto credere che me ne fregava qualcosa di quello che stava facendo.

Stava osservando un altro pannello che avevo riparato poco prima.

“Non toccare niente” gli ho detto guardandolo di traverso

“Hai paura che rompa qualcosa?”

“No: ho paura che lasci le tue impronte digitali dappertutto...” a volte sono proprio acido.

Comunque, credo di aver visto male, dopo quella battuta: mi era sembrato che Marcus quasi sorridesse. Ma “faccia di pietra” non sorride mai. In effetti, era proprio strano che cercasse di intrattenere una conversazione pacata con me.

Continuai a sostituire fusibili, imperterrito sulla mia politica da “ non me ne frega un cazzo di cosa stai facendo tu”. Lo ignorai. O almeno ci provai.

Marcus si era appoggiato alla parete e mi osservava mentre lavoravo: più di una volta, mi sentii nudo, sotto il suo sguardo indecifrabile. Alle lunghe, mi stava dando fastidio.

“Si può sapere che vuoi?” gli ho sbraitato io, sbattendo la pinza sul tavolo in metallo.

Lo schiocco metallico è risuonato per qualche secondo nell'officina deserta: alle 3 di notte, erano tutti in branda...

Marcus aspettò che l'eco del colpo si spegnasse prima di rispondermi

“Niente” mi ha detto alzando le spalle.

Afferrai la pinza di corrente e provai se i fusibili funzionavano davvero.

Marcus continuava a fissarmi. “Niente”. E ci dovevo credere? Erano più le volte che lo chiamavo stronzo che con il suo nome..

Alla fine scazzai. Presi il pannello che prima stava fissando e glielo porsi

“Almeno renditi utile: sai rimontare un semplice pannello, spero.. va nel vano passeggero anteriore.”

Marcus mi ha guardato inarcando le sopracciglia

“Non hai paura che lasci impronte digitali dappertutto?”

Me l'ero meritata.

“Fottiti!” gli ho risposto prima di passargli il pannello. 

Ancora mi sembra incredibile che abbia fatto quello che gli ho chiesto: ha rimontato quel pannello senza danneggiare nulla! Giustamente, vado in giro con la Delta solo perché hanno tutti pollici opponibili e quozienti intellettivi a tre cifre..

Ma è incredibile che Marcus abbia fatto ciò che gli ho detto di fare io. Mi ha colpito, lo ammetto.

Mentre stavo finendo di controllare i fusibili, sentivo Marcus che parlottava a voce bassa, maledicendo una vite che non sapeva dove si era andata a cacciare.

Ci ha impiegato un po di tempo, ma ha fatto un lavoro pulito.

Mi ha anche aiutato a finire di sistemare le ultime cose dell'APC: non ho la più pallida idea del perché quella volta volesse aiutarmi, ma non fece un lamento.

Con il suo aiuto finii in anticipo: 40 minuti di lavoro e tutto era sistemato.

40 minuti di silenzio totale, a parte qualche indicazione da parte mia, per impedirgli di fare stronzate nella mia officina.

C'era troppo silenzio: cazzo, non mi piaceva quell'atmosfera che si era creata..

avvitato l'ultimo bullone, mi misi a pulirmi le mani con uno straccio

“Abbiamo finito. Grazie dell'aiuto e arrivederci...” gli ho detto senza guardarlo.

Non volevo farlo.

Ovviamente non se ne andò.

Ma la mia politica non era variata: “ignorare ad oltranza”!

Mi misi a riordinare il piano da lavoro, quel tavolaccio composto di assi di legno e metallo che era posto vicino ogni parcheggio per mezzo.

Anche quella volta feci fatica a ignorarlo: non lo so, è una sua peculiarità! È impossibile che uno come quello passi inosservato..magari in un deserto..

Solo uno come Marcus Fenix è in grado di costruirsi quell'atmosfera di pericolo intorno, in grado di tenere a distanza chiunque: è come se avesse dei cartelli di avvertimento, cazzo.

Tutti hanno un certo istinto di sopravvivenza, no?

Magari dovrei coltivare quella sua stessa attitudine.

…

Non mi fa paura! E neanche mi intimorisce!

Ma so quando sto giocando col fuoco. Ecco.

Mentre tentavo di capire da dove diavolo fosse saltata fuori una chiave inglese che non avevo mai visto prima, Marcus ha fatto una cosa che mi ha sorpreso: la seconda in quella giornata, in effetti..

Mi ha slacciato la cintura.

Con un unico fluido gesto, mi ha sfilato il cinturone degli attrezzi dai passanti dei miei Jeans da lavoro. Questo andava oltre la mia comprensione.

Non era il suo solito comportamento da fottuto Sergente..

Detesto ammetterlo, ma il mio cuore ha mancato un battito. Mi immobilizzai.

“Questa non ti serve più..” mi ha sussurrato quelle parole nell'orecchio, piegandosi su di me.

Lo avevo dietro: potevo sentire quella sua aura da eroe di guerra con la Stella di Embry..

Un'aura Immensa e minacciosa..mi si era accapponata la pelle.

Potevo sentire la cadenza regolare e fottutamente calma del suo respiro: Marcus non è tanto più alto di me, solo qualche centimetro, ma è molto più piazzato.

Stavo lentamente perdendo il controllo sulle mie emozioni, lo ricordo questo: quella strana sensazione di panico, prima che l'adrenalina fosse liberata nel mio flusso sanguigno.

Merda. Non potevo muovermi.

Percepii il suo respiro che mi percorreva il collo: mi stava annusando.

Mi sono chiesto non so quante volte perché non lo fermai allora: magari sarebbe stato tutto più semplice... perché non lo feci, invece? Perché non lo fermai? Era sbagliato..

Eppure lo lasciai fare.

Non mi aveva ancora sfiorato, ma sapevo che non avrebbe tardato a farlo.

Ricordo che l'attesa per quel tocco è stata... maledettamente eccitante!

Avevo il cuore in gola e potevo sentirlo nella testa: era un rumore assordante.

Merda! Quelle sensazioni erano così nuove per me, qualcosa che non avevo mai provato...credo di aver perso il controllo sul mio Io cosciente.

Marcus mi ha ficcato due dita nel colletto della polo.

Io adoro le polo: quel giorno ne avevo messa una azzurra sbiadita.

Scopertomi la base del collo, ci ha pressato sopra le labbra.

Cazzo. Non era un comportamento tanto da Marcus Fenix.

Un bacio ispido: non si era tagliato la barba.

A dire il vero, non credevo che fosse in grado di baciare così dolcemente: insomma, a guardarlo, non ti viene in mente una persona tanto dolce..

Ecco. Con quella mossa, aveva esagerato: mi ha leccato dal basso verso l'alto, per tutta la lunghezza che passa dalla base del collo fino all'attaccatura dei capelli.

Avevo la pelle umida di saliva. Che schifo..

Ho serrato i pugni, nel tentativo di controllarmi: magari piantandomi le unghie nei palmi, riuscivo a fare qualcosa di più utile che qualche graffio soltanto.. fece abbastanza male, ma non con l'effetto sperato. Mai che ti riesca qualcosa quando serve.

Ancora una volta non tentai di fermarlo.

Mi ha posato le mani sui fianchi, in una carezza, e mi ha tratto a se.

Era eccitato.

Si fece sfuggire qualcosa di simile a un grugnito: seppi che era di desiderio.

Mi ha passato le labbra dietro l'orecchio destro: mi sono fatto sfuggire uno sbuffo, tirando indietro la testa.

Marcus ha tenuto per un po le mani sui miei fianchi, stringendoli spasmodicamente.

Poi è stato colto da impazienza e mi ha girato dall'altra parte, stringendomi eccessivamente le spalle: ecco, la sua reputazione da dolce duro era andata a farsi benedire..era solo duro.

Notai che Marcus stava facendo fatica a mantenere il suo solito freddo distaccamento..

Una goccia di sudore gli si stava facendo largo fino alla base del collo: l'arteria carotidea gli pulsava visibilmente.

Gli ho asciugato quella goccia istintivamente, senza pensare: in quella serata in particolare, sembrava che non pensassi affatto..il mio elettroencefalogramma doveva essere piatto.

Marcus ha apprezzato: mi ha infilato le mani nella polo, dietro la schiena, e a preso a baciarmi sul collo, stringendomi con vigore.

Non sapevo che fare delle mie mani: mi sono aggrappato al tavolo e ho chiuso gli occhi.

Mi stavo eccitando anch'io.

Credo che si fosse accorto anche lui che mi stavo eccitando: anche la mia arteria carotide pulsava visibilmente. Marcus ha ridacchiato, dopo che ha staccato le labbra dal mio collo.

Si era raddrizzato e aveva piantato il suo sguardo nel mio.

Marcus possiede degli occhi strani: sono di un azzurro sbiadito, da cane pazzo, ma hanno un'intensità incredibile. I miei sono di un azzurro più acceso, invece.

Mi ha preso il volto tra il pollice e l'indice della mano destra.

Ha esitato un attimo.

Poi si è piegato su di me, raggiungendomi le labbra, e mi ha dato un bacio con la lingua.

…

non è stato spiacevole.

Ma in quel momento mi svegliai, forse anche grazie all'adrenalina..

Gli afferrai la gola tra le mani e lo staccai dalla mia bocca.

“Che cazzo fai!?” gli ho urlato.

Lo tenni lontano, con le mani strette intorno al collo. Potevo sentire le sue pulsazioni.

Con una mossa di karate e un sorriso, si è liberato velocemente dalla mia stretta.

Mi ha afferrato i polsi inchiodandoli al tavolo.

Il volto di Marcus era a pochi centimetri dal mio.

Il sorriso era sparito, però.

“Non ti faccio male..” mi ha detto serio.

“Lasciami andare!”

“Hai paura?”

“Fottiti!!”

gli misi un piede sulla gamba e spinsi violentemente: come unico risultato, ricavai una contromossa degna di un maestro cintura nera.

Marcus ha approfittato del fatto che ero sbilanciato per sollevarmi le braccia, serrarle in un'unica mano e stendermi sul tavolo.

Ho trattenuto un'imprecazione di stupore. Era bravo nel corpo a corpo.

“Aggressivo.” mi ha detto infilandomi una mano su nella polo.

Tentai di divincolarmi, ma non riuscivo a capire come togliermi da quella posizione..

L'ho detto: quella sera non pensavo affatto.

Se non fossi stato eccitato, se non fossi stato sorpreso, se non avessi provato paura, probabilmente sarai riuscito a districare quella matassa in poco tempo.

Ma non ero lucido, per niente.

Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo: si stava mettendo male!

“Sergente! Non mi sembra un comportamento appropriato!..” non avevo nulla da perdere..

Marcus intanto si stava divertendo a carezzarmi un capezzolo: avevo già i brividi, senza che ci si mettesse pure lui! Merda!

“Potrei sempre ordinartelo..” mi ha detto fissandomi negli occhi.

Io deglutii: avevo un blocco alla gola.

Facevo fatica a respirare. Mi stava venendo l'asma.

“Sergente, mi lasci andare..” lo ho pregato.

Mi sono odiato per quello! È come se mi fossi già sottomesso!.. Che rabbia!!

“Resta fermo, Caporale, è un ordine.” mi ha cantilenato.

Poi ha continuato.

“Potrei citarti per insubordinazione se non mi obbedisci.” mi ha detto abbozzando un sorriso.

Non ero sicuro di quanto fosse benevolo.

Inghiottii il groppo alla gola e ribattei con il mio solito tono

“Ppotrei sempre dire che mi stavate costringendo a fare sesso con voi..”

“Così ti fregheresti con le mani tue: tutti saprebbero che hai tendenze omosessuali.”

“Sei tu che mi costringi!” ho protestato io.

Marcus mi ha stretto il sesso con forza, facendomi sussultare.

Credo di essere arrossito a quel punto..

“Sei eccitato: non l'ho sognato.”

Ho rimandato giù il groppo alla gola un'altra volta

“Tutti saprebbero che anche tu hai tendenze omosessuali..” ho detto cercando di rimanere calmo.

“E se qualcuno facesse qualche indagine? Salterebbe fuori che tu stupri i Gears nel tempo libero. Ti fregheresti con le mani tue, no?”

Marcus ha riso: non mi era piaciuta quella risata.

“Ti dice niente Stella di Embry? Credi che lascerebbero cadere un'onta così grande su un eroe di guerra e sul COG? Io non credo.. la mia parola contro la tua. Solo che tu non sei niente.”

STRONZO!! Che STRONZO!! Emerito e grande STRONZO!

Però poteva avere ragione..

Mi sono morso un labbro. Mi scappava da piangere!

Marcus si è chinato su di me e mi ha baciato l'incavo che faceva l'anatomia tra lo sterno e le due clavicole.

Volevo urlare, ma sarebbe stato inutile: nessuno poteva sentirmi.

E in ogni caso, non sarei riuscito a produrre alcun suono..

Ero sudato.

Marcus mi ha liberato le mani e si è allontanato da me, non so il perché.

Saltai giù dal tavolo massaggiandomi i polsi.

Marcus si è piazzato davanti a me ed ha sbattuto le mani ai miei lati, sul tavolo, inchiodandomi dov'ero. Mi ha fissato con espressione indecifrabile.

“Allora: che facciamo?” mi ha chiesto.

Che stava facendo? Prima mi ha minacciato e poi mi chiede “che facciamo”? È impazzito?

Oppure.. possibile che stava scherzando?

“Che intendi..?” gli ho chiesto titubante

“Potrei mettere in pratica le minacce, magari..” mi ha detto alzando le spalle.

Stava scherzando, ne ero sicuro. Era solo uno scherzo.

“Ma una cosa è certa, Damon: ti sei eccitato..”

Wow! Era davvero difficile capire quando Marcus faceva il serio o scherzava: d'altronde non scherzava mai.

Ma stava scherzando sul serio. Pensai..

Marcus mi ha passato un mano dietro l'orecchio destro e mi a dato un bacio sulla tempia dello stesso lato.

“Allora?” mi ha chiesto di nuovo.

Mi ha dato un altro bacio.

“Sai che ho ragione su tutto quello che ho detto.”

Un altro bacio ancora.

Ma stava scherzando sul serio? Mi era venuto un dubbio..

Marcus mi ha baciato un'altra volta sul collo.

“Ho ragione, se dico che eri eccitato..”

Un bacio.

Non riuscivo a capire se era uno scherzo o se la minaccia era reale.

Mi dava fastidio non arrivare alle cose. E lui lo sapeva. Merda!

“Credo..” ha ripreso Marcus.

Un bacio.

“Che tu..”

un bacio.

“Ti stia..”

Un altro.

“Eccitando..”

Un altro ancora.

“Di nuovo..” mi ha fissato negli occhi: non potevo sapere se scherzava. Ma ho avuto la netta impressione di no..

“Non è vero, Caporale?” mi ha chiesto con sguardo di ghiaccio.

Poi mi ha stretto nuovamente a se, ma stavolta sembrava che dovessi seguire solo le sue regole. Mi ha sfilato la polo dalle braccia e ha preso a leccarmi il petto.

L'adrenalina non mi aveva abbandonato per tutto il tempo di quell'esperienza folle, ma in quel momento, sembrava che fosse impazzita: ne producevo e ne consumavo in successione.

Una scossa gelata ogni secondo che passava.

A ogni bacio.

Marcus perse a mordicchiarmi un capezzolo.

Ero sorpreso. Che stava succedendo? Perché non lo frenavo? Eppure non volevo..

che avessi paura di fermarlo, paura per quelle minacce?

Non mi sembrarono più vere che in quell'istante.

Marcus mi ha dato un morso più forte, a un certo punto. Allora gli ho dato un botta su una spalla

“Fai piano, stronzo!” gli ho detto corrucciando la fronte.  
Marcus ha grugnito di disappunto e mi ha fissato con occhi pieni di ferocia

“Non chiamarmi stronzo..” mi ha ammonito.

Non riuscii neanche a deglutire.

Poi, Marcus mi prese per la vita e mi sollevò dal tavolo.

Mi lasciò andare sulla stuoia di canapa che usavo di solito per stendermi sotto ai veicoli, quando dovevo riparare qualche biella, o il blocco del cambio o i cuscinetti.. non era molto comoda, ma era meglio del pavimento freddo. Credo che non avrei potuto fare nulla, arrivati al quel punto, per fermare Marcus. Mi avrebbe stuprato sul serio..

ma io non volevo fermarlo.

E' questo ciò che mi stupisce: non mi rendevo conto fino a che punto avessi paura di quell'uomo. Non credevo di avere paura di lui, fino a qualche minuto prima..in effetti..

Ma ne avevo paura.. e non volevo fermarlo, comunque.

Marcus mi ha calato i pantaloni fino a metà coscia, senza alcuna dolcezza. E me li ha tolti.

Il mio sesso era in erezione.

Marcus ha baciato la sommità del mio sesso.

Poi lo ha messo tutto in bocca.

Mi sono premuto le mani contro la bocca: non volevo emettere alcun suono!

Mi era venuto in mente che l'unico modo per combatterlo era quello di non dargli soddisfazione.

Io lo volevo, ma il mio essere “Bastian Contrario” si faceva avanti prepotentemente.

Una parte di me odiava Marcus, e questo non era in discussione..l'altra parete, bhe, fino a quel momento non sapevo neanche di averla.

Il suo fascino aveva colpito anche me, a quanto pareva.

Ma continuavo ad odiarlo! Mi aveva minacciato! Mi aveva detto che “non ero niente”! Poteva andare a farsi fottere allora!! era uno STRONZO, e gli avrei reso difficile prendere soddisfazione da me! Quanto mi stavo sbagliando: lui la sua soddisfazione se la prendeva non certo con il mio permesso. Era Marcus Fenix: e quella era una sua attitudine.

Sussultai, quando mi resi conto che stavo per venire.

Tentai di trattenermi, di trattenere lo sperma, ma i miei tentativi lo rallentarono solo di alcuni secondi.. venii! Mi è sfuggito un “AH!” dalla bocca, anche se tentavo di tenerla tappata.

Gli ero venuto in bocca. Pensai che lo avrebbe sputato..

Ma Marcus lo ha ingoiato. Incredibile! Lo aveva ingoiato sul serio!

Mi è scappato un tremito dalle gambe, a quel punto.

Marcus si è alzato dal mio ventre mentre si leccava le labbra: un po di sperma gli era scivolato sul mento, nel pizzetto nero che teneva sempre allo stesso modo da 15 anni.

Si è passato le dita sul mento per raccogliere lo sperma e se le è leccate.

Marcus ha ridacchiato un po notando la mia espressione, o forse vedendo che ancora tentavo di tapparmi la bocca con le mani, anche se sapevo benissimo che non serviva a niente.

Si è tirato giù la zip della sotto armatura aderente e girocollo nero: gli rivestiva tutta la massa di muscoli che aveva addosso.. era una muscolatura possente.

Mi si è mozzato il fiato nel vedere quell'uomo così bello togliersi con movimenti così decisi quella tuta che gli metteva in risalto le spalle..

mi premetti le mani contro la bocca e chiusi gli occhi: stavo pensando come un fottuta femmina! Maledizzioneeeh!

Dopo che Marcus si è levato il sotto armatura, si è tolto la cintura, ma non ha sfilato i pantaloni.

Mi si è sdraiato sopra: era proprio grosso.

Ora sapevo cosa doveva aver provato Anya.

Già: Anya. Era lei la sua donna.

Perché stava facendo sesso con me? Che l'avesse rifiutato? Quel pensiero mi urtò i nervi.. ero solo un fottutissimo rimpiazzo?!

Marcus non mi diede molto tempo per pensarci: mi ha infilato subito una mano in mezzo alle gambe. Poi si è messo più comodo sulle ginocchia

“Adesso rilassati: se non stai fermo, potrei farti male.” mi ha detto con tono piatto.

Ha infilato prima la punta del dito, credo l'indice..

Poi ha spinto più a fondo il dito: potevo sentirlo che si faceva largo nella mia carne.

Mi venne la nausea! Non volevo che lo facesse..

Mi premetti le mani sulla bocca, e lo lasciai fare, come sempre.. che palle!

Marcus ha girato l'indice nell'apertura del mio tratto finale d'intestino: tentava di rilassare i muscoli dello sfintere..

Poi ha infilato un altro dito nell'apertura: era il medio..

Sussultai quando sentii che i miei muscoli addominali si contraevano stringendo “l'ospite” che avevo dentro.

Trattenni un lamento.

“Rilassati.” mi ha ordinato Marcus.

Tentai di lasciare tutto fuori dalla mia mente e ha funzionato: i muscoli si rilassarono! Wow, mi era riuscito qualcosa!

Marcus ha pressato più a fondo le dita nel mio intestino.

Ormai mi ero abituato a quella dimensione.

Come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero, Marcus ha provato a infilare un terzo dito: io l'ho guardato di traverso, con le mani ancora a tappare la bocca..

“Togliti le mani dalla bocca.” mi ha detto.

Era forse una minaccia? Il mio caratteraccio si è ripresentato imperterrito.

Di tutta risposta, mi pressai ancora meglio le mani sulla bocca.

“Toglile..” mi ha minacciato Marcus.

Ho fatto “no” con il capo e l'ho sfidato con lo sguardo.

Ho avuto una pessima idea: Marcus mi ha infilato il terzo dito e io ho sussultato dal dolore.

Faceva male, ma non volevo mollare, non volevo arrendermi..

Sentivo che i muscoli dello sfintere si contraevano spasmodicamente, e ogni contrazione era una fitta di dolore.. sentii che qualcosa si era rotto all'interno di me.

Mi tolsi le mani dalla bocca, mi tirai sui gomiti, misi il piede sul braccio di Marcus e spinsi con forza: il suo braccio è scivolato via dal mio corpo e le sue dita da dentro di me..mi feci sfuggire un lamento. Credo che la causa del po di sangue che sporcò la stuoia era di un vaso sanguigno, o di un capillare, che si era rotto... e anche a causa della mia testardaggine.

Marcus mi premette un dito sull'ano, senza spingere

“Bravo scemo..” mi ha detto

“Sei proprio cocciuto come un mulo.”

Marcus si era messo a slacciarsi i pantaloni.

Quando se li è tolti, si è sdraiato su di me con uno sbuffo. Io ero tornato a coprirmi la faccia con le mani... Marcus mi ha fissato di traverso

“Togliti le mani dalla faccia!” mi ha intimato.

“Non so che farne delle mie mani!” gli ho risposto.

Marcus mi ha guardato un po sorpreso.

Poi mi ha preso i polsi tra le sue mani e ha piazzato le mie sulla sua lombare.

“E tieniti forte..” mi ha detto, prima di dare una spinta vigorosa verso di me.

Sentii il suo sesso che penetrava nella mia carne.

“AAH!!” ho gridato sorpreso. Marcus ridacchiò e mi diede un altro assaggio.

Questa volta trattenni l'urlo ma cominciai ad ansimare dallo sforzo.

Mi aggrappai al corpo di Marcus.

Sono venuto un'altra volta.

Il dolore è svanito alla terza spinta e dopo ricordo che non volevo più smettere..

Purtroppo è durato poco.

Quando Marcus è venuto, ha aspettato qualche secondo di completare l'eiaculazione e poi si è lasciato andare su di me. Eravamo tutti e due sudati. E io ero sfinito.

Era stato bellissimo... ma ciò non cancellava ciò che mi aveva detto Marcus, ne i miei sentimenti.

Spinsi le mani contro il petto di Marcus e lo sollevai dal mio.

Marcus mi ha guardato incuriosito, ma io non gli ho spiegato niente.

Ho allungato una mano per togliergli la bandana,ma Marcus mi ha afferrato il polso tirandolo indietro: avevo ragione.

Solo a una persona era permesso togliere quella bandana: Anya.

Marcus mi ha baciato il polso e poi me l'ha morso: ci ha messo un po, ma mi ha fatto un succhiotto.

Un rivolo di saliva mi è sceso dal polso fino al gomito.

Quando ha finito, si è tolto il mio polso sinistro dalla bocca e ha provato a baciarmi: io ho voltato il capo. Sono rimasto con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Con uno sbuffo, Marcus mi ha leccato vicino l'orecchio destro.

Io mi sono girato

“Ma la finisci di leccarmi?!”

“Non ti lasci baciare..” ha protestato lui

“E che cazzo sei, un fottuto cane?! Non leccarmi e non baciarmi!”

Gli ho detto io dandogli un spinta per levarmelo di dosso.

Ho provato ad alzarmi, ma un capogiro mi ha costretto in ginocchio: vedevo doppio, non era una sensazione tanto piacevole..

“Capita un cosa del genere, dopo che si è fatto sesso, Damon” mi ha detto

“E' da un po che non lo fai vero?”

“Sicuro non come “ospitante”..”

Mi sono asciugato la saliva sul braccio. Marcus ha preso a rivestirsi senza dire un parola.

Credo abbia capito che non era aria.

Anche io ho preso le mie cose e mi sono rivestito. Ho fatto in fretta.

Siccome il giramento non era ancora passato, mi sono appoggiato al tavolo.

Non volevo guardare Marcus, così ho fissato il pavimento.

Dovevo avere un aspetto patetico.

Il mio comportamento era stato quello di un bambino capriccioso.

Ho visto gli stivali di Marcus che si avvicinavano: la sua aura di eroe di guerra era onnipresente con lui. Ma io l'ho visto come uomo: l'ho un po ridimensionato.

Anche lui perde il controllo quando si tratta di sesso.

Anche lui fremeva, sopra di me..

Non ha detto nulla: mi ha solo guardato in silenzio.

Ho rotto io il silenzio

“Ecco: ti sei divertito. Ora sparisci e non tornare nella mia officina..”

Fissavo ancora il pavimento.

“Sei di malumore” ha sentenziato in tono piatto.

Ho afferrato la chiave inglese che era ancora sul tavolaccio e l'ho brandita contro di lui.

“Ho detto: ti sei divertito. Adesso vattene!”

L'ho fissato negli occhi: aveva quello sguardo strano..

Odio non riuscire a capire le cose! Merda!

Marcus ha allungato una mano verso di me.

Io l'ho colpito con la chiave.

Fortunatamente, Marcus ha evitato il colpo..

“Stai esagerando, Damon” mi ha detto in tono di avvertimento.

“Ah, si?” gli ho risposto

“Non mi fai paura, stronzo! Vattene ora!”

Negli occhi di Marcus è balenato per un attimo un lampo di follia omicida: conoscevo troppo bene quello sguardo: lo ha in battaglia, quando combatte i vermi.

Se vedi quello sguardo, scappa! Non è un buon segno.

L'ho fatto infuriare.

Marcus mi ha afferrato la chiave con la mano destra e con l'altra mi ha afferrato il cavallo dei pantaloni: mi ha sbilanciato, e per non cadere mi sono retto con la mano libera al tavolo.

Il mio cuore ebbe un tuffo.

“Ti ho già detto di non chiamarmi “stronzo”, puttana!” mi ha detto adirato.

Puttana. Per lui ero un puttana.

Maledetto STRONZO! Non ho detto nulla però..

Marcus mi ha lasciato andare e poi è andato via.

Ho posato la chiave inglese sul tavolo.

Ero patetico. Davvero patetico.

Puttana.

Mi sono passato una mano sui capelli. Mi sono accorto solo allora che non avevo gli occhialoni..

li ho presi dal tavolo, erano buttati in un angolo, e li ho rimessi.

Me li sono posizionati bene sulla fronte.

Puttana.

Andai a letto, poco dopo.

**(...)**

Ecco. Sono andate così le cose.

Jace mi passa vicino e mi chiede se sto bene: mi ero immobilizzato, con lo sguardo fisso e spento.

Gli ho detto che andava tutto a meraviglia.

Jayson Stratton è un bravo ragazzo: troppo giovane per fare il Gears.

Ma la guerra è così. Anche se ora dicono che non ci dobbiamo preoccupare più dei vermi, io credo che abbiamo sostituito i vermi con un altro tipo di feccia a due gambe: le gang criminali.

Gli arenati, insomma. E qualche bastardo UIR di Gorasnaya.

Jace è a posto: lo tratto sempre male, ma è l'unico ragazzo che ha un po di cervello.

Mi farò perdonare. Ecco se ne è andato.

È quasi ora di pranzo. Come mai Cole non si vede ancora?

Prendo l'auricolare che ho lasciato sul sedile del mezzo che sto riparando.

Pistolo un pochino, e origlio le comunicazioni su tutta l'isola.

Ma purtroppo c'è soltanto qualche comunicazione del Controllo e la Radio di Pelruan.

Sento la voce di Anya che coordina le squadre di Gears sul campo: ecco.

La Delta, la Squadra del Maggiore Ross e la Squadra della Nonna sono impegnati a scovare un covo di Arenati sull'isola.

Credo che Cole non verrà a pranzare con me.

Anya è preoccupata per Marcus: non lo dava a vedere, ma si capisce. E' sempre in pena per lui.

Puttana.

Chissà cosa direbbe Anya se sapesse che il suo uomo ha fatto sesso con un altro uomo..

Puttana. In ogni caso, non gli dico niente. Fossi matto.

Mi tolgo l'auricolare. Afferro il portellone del camion con la mano sinistra e lo strattono forte: una fitta al polso mi fa immobilizzare.

Mi sposto il guanto dal polso e guardo il livido rosso e viola che mi ha fatto Marcus ieri: è l'ultima cosa che mi sono lasciato fare da quello stronzo.

E' grosso e fa un male cane: se lo voglio nascondere, devo portare sempre i guanti.

Jace e altri due che lavorano in officina mi chiedono se voglio andare con loro in mensa.

Gli dico di “no”: non ho proprio fame.

Li ringrazio.

Tutti e tre spalancano gli occhi.

“Sicuro di stare bene, Baird?” mi chiede Jace.

“Sei sempre scortese, di solito..” dice uno dai capelli rossi: non ricordo il nome.

Alzo le spalle, e storco il naso

“Non ho fame, stronzi, e ora levatevi dai piedi! Va meglio, così?” dico io, cercando di sembrare serio. Ma credo che non mi è riuscito tanto bene.

Ridono. Jace mi dice qualcosa tipo che “ il mare mi ha fatto bene all'anima” ma non ci faccio molto caso. L'officina è tornata tranquilla.

Non ho proprio fame. Puttana. Che stronzo.

Quelle parole sono impresse a fuoco nel mio cervello.

Non le riesco a cancellarle, anche se è la cosa che desidero di più.

Vorrei cancellare quella fottuta esperienza con il Sergente Marcus Fenix.

Non voglio averci niente a che fare, con uno stronzo come lui.

Puttana. Merda!

Mi è presa un crisi isterica e do un pugno contro il fianco del portello posteriore del camion.

Cazzo che male! CAZZO!

Non è servito a niente. Mi tolgo il guanto: ora ho pure una nocca spaccata.

Mi pulisco il sangue con uno straccio, e rimetto il guanto.

La pancia mi fa male.

Perfetto! Sono proprio apposto!!

Puttana.

UFFA! Spengo il cervello e mi metto a finire di riparare il camion: devo fargli la convergenza.

E poi mi spetta qualche altra ora di lavoro su un Raven.

Anche oggi credo che farò gli straordinari.

Sospiro. Mi manca Cole.

Ci ho messo più tempo del previsto nel riparare il motore del Raven: ho dovuto tirare fuori tutta la mia inventiva per sostituire i tuboli di trasmissione.

Sono le 18 e ancora sto tentando di collegare un paio di cavi..

Ci sto mettendo troppo tempo: ma sono distratto oggi.

Puttana. Cazzo..

Finalmente, riesco a far funzionare quel fottuto motore del cazzo! Alleluia!!

Ovviamente lo faccio sapere a tutto il mondo con un'imprecazione di gioia.

Qualcuno mi guarda di traverso. E io gli faccio la linguaccia.

Ecco: sono queste le cose che mi mettono di buon umore.

Quando gioco con i motori e li riparo, sono felice.

Prendo l'elica del rotore dello stesso Raven, per raddrizzarla.

Mi calo sugli occhi i miei fidati occhialoni: serve un punto di saldatura, altrimenti prima che parte si rompe di nuovo. Qualche botta col martello, e ho finito.

Con il Raven..: ho un altro paio di mezzi.

Un Centauro con il cannone distrutto e un RIG che è finito con una ruota su una mina.

Mi tocca lavorare ancora un bel po.

Sospiro. Sono stanco e la pancia mi fa ancora male.

Puttana. Stronzo.

È meglio smettere di pensare a queste stronzate, continuiamo a lavorare.

Evviva: ho sostituito il modulo di sparo del Centauro! Adesso lo spedisco alla saldatura: è un loro compito. Posso passare al RIG finalmente.

Neanche ho fatto un passo che sento la voce di Cole che mi chiama: è sporco dalla testa ai piedi di fango! Lo fisso sorpreso

“Ma che hai combinato? Ti sei rotolato nel fango?” gli dico sorridendo.

Cole fa calare una mano pesante sulla mia spalla, e me la stringe come una morsa

“No, baby, abbiamo giocato a rincorrerci con un gruppo di avvenenti Arenati.”

Dietro Cole appaiono anche Dom, Sam, Nonna Bernie e Marcus.

Marcus mi guarda negli occhi, ma io evito il suo sguardo: lo voglio ignorare.

Dom ride dicendo qualcosa a Sam: anche loro sono sporchi di fango fino al collo.

Nonna Bernie, invece, fa cenno ad un APC di parcheggiare li vicino.

Io continuo a scherzare con Cole, ma quando Bernie si avvicina, capisco che sta per piombarmi a dosso altro lavoro..

“Ehi, principessa: devi rimettere in sesto questo APC. Non abbiamo capito perché non funzioni più..” mi dice Barnie gesticolando verso l'APC.

“Mi sembra normale: sono io quello geniale..” gli dico io, montando al posto di guida.

Bernie mi dice qualcosa di offensivo ma io neanche ci faccio caso.

Provo l'avvio. Il motore gira a vuoto: non è un buon segno.

Provo a scalare le marce ma anche il cambio sembra andare a vuoto.

Scendo dall'APC e chiudo lo sportellone.

“Allora..” mi chiede Bernie, mani sui fianchi.

“Sentiamo genietto, cosa non funziona?”

“Devo smontarlo per capirlo.” gli dico calmo.

“Ma non eri in grado di capire cosa non andava solo guardandolo?”

Bernie mi sfotte sempre. È il suo passatempo preferito.

Sento Dom ridacchiare. Marcus sta dietro di lui, e mi sta guardando..

Puttana..

Mi torna il cattivo umore.

“Senti, vecchia, ho già un altro mucchio di cose a cui pensare senza che ti ci metti pure tu a scassarmi le palle: lo riparo quando ho un po' di tempo. E si, so che cosa potrebbe avere, ma non te lo sto a dire a te, primo, perché non capiresti, secondo, perché non mi va di perdere tempo. Quindi, togliti di mezzo.” quando sono di cattivo umore, e meglio che chiunque mi giri a largo.

Se prima Bernie aveva un abbozzo di sorriso, adesso gli è sparito.

Giro su me stesso e torno al RIG.

“Dai, Damon caro, non ti incazzare..” Cole sta cercando di calmare le acque, come sempre.

“Ha ragione amico, non esagerare..” ci si è messo pure Dom.

Io mi giro a guardarli

“Ho da fare e mi state facendo perdere tempo: che volete?” ecco: sono un idiota.

Cole mi guarda un po interdetto..

“Scusa se ti volevamo fare un po di compagnia!” mi dice Dom.

“Chi vi ha detto che ne voglio?!”

“Quando hai le mestruazione, dolcezza, forse è meglio che prendi un po di ferro: non vorrei che il tuo cervello ne rimanesse eccessivamente sprovvisto.” Bernie sa essere gentile, quando vuole.

Se ne va portandosi dietro Sam e alcuni della squadra di Ross.

Dom scuote la testa

“Tranquillo: torna pure nella tua solitudine..”

“Già: perché gli stronzi stanno bene soli, giusto? Io adoro la solitudine!”

Gli dico facendo un gesto teatrale con le braccia.

“Si, sei proprio uno stronzo.” dice Dom prima di seguire Bernie e Sam.

“Già, sono uno stronzo..e gli stronzi stanno bene da soli..”

Sono una puttana.

Marcus mi pianta lo sguardo negli occhi: ma stavolta non abbasso il mio. Lo guardo con tutto il disprezzo che provo per lui. Se non è stupido come il novantanove per cento dell'umanità, capirà che non deve rompermi più le palle.

Marcus segue Dom, senza dire una parola.

Puttana. Un fitta di dolore mi colpisce improvvisamente e mi costringe a piegarmi.

Cole ancora non se ne è andato.

“Stai bene?” mi chiede aiutandomi a mettermi dritto.

Io strattono il braccio per allontanarmi dalla presa del mio amico.

“Sto maledettamente bene: ma che avete tutti oggi? È la terza volta che qualcuno mi chiede se sto bene! Ma da quando vi interessa così tanto la mia salute?!”

“Ti fa male la solitudine, amico: scordi come ci si comporta in una società..”

“Già, una società..anche su questa faccenda ci sarebbe da discutere..”

Non dovevo arrabbiarmi con Cole. Lui non centra niente.

È tutta colpa di Marcus!

Puttana! Solo un PUTTANA!!

“Perché sei di malumore, Damon?”

Mi giro a guardarlo: sembra veramente preoccupato.

Apro la bocca un paio di volte, poi abbandono le braccia lungo i fianchi sospirando sonoramente.

“Non lo so, Augustus..non lo so: è che è da giorni che ho a che fare solo con motori. Non sto dormendo bene la notte..sono stanco morto..” mi passo una mano sugli occhi e mi appoggio al fianco dell'APC. Mi tolgo gli occhialoni dalle lenti azzurre e me li giro tra le mani, fissandoli.

Mi dispiace, Augustus: non posso dirti perché mi sento così giù.

Puttana. Perché fa così male?

Cole mi passa una mano sulla testa, scompigliandomi i capelli.

“Sei in gamba, baby: risolverai anche questo problema tecnico.” mi stringe le spalle con un braccio, ridacchiando allegro. Cole mi fa sempre sentire bene. Non mi fa mai arrabbiare.

Puttana. Mi ha fatto sentire meglio, ma il problema non se ne va.

Sorrido. Magari ho solo bisogno dei suoi sorrisi.

Ripenso a quello che ho detto a tutti, a Bernie e a Dom.

Sbatto una mano guantata sulla carrozzeria dell'APC

“Cazzo, quanto sono stato idiota: mi sono sfogato con loro che non centrano niente..sono proprio un bambino..”

“Sai che non se la prenderanno.”

“Che idiota che sono..”

Cole mi stringe di più contro il suo fianco. Poi mi guarda negli occhi

“Li raggiungiamo? Sono andati in mesa: oggi c'è carne, per cena!” mi dice gioviale.

Gli sorrido ma dai miei occhi non traspare allegria. Se ne è accorto.

“No, meglio di no: vi rovinerei la serata..”

“Oh, andiamo! Non siamo mica..”

“Cole! Lascia perdere.. vai.” gli dico dandogli una botta sul torace enorme che ha.

Cole mi guarda sorridendo ancora per un po, poi si sporge e mi da un bacio sui capelli. Io lo allontano fingendo disgusto.

Cole si incammina verso l'uscita dell'officina

“Se cambi idea, sai dove trovarci, piccolo mio.”

“Si, mamma!” gli dico abbozzando un sorriso.

Mi rimetto gli occhialoni. Prima che la schiena di Cole sparisce dal campo visivo, lo chiamo per farmi fare un favore

“Ehi, Cole! Di a Bernie di passare in officina, domani mattina: gli farò trovare l'APC in perfette condizioni.”

“Sarà fatto, baby!” mi grida di rimando agitando una mano. Poi sparisce.

Grazie Augustus: senza di te, probabilmente starei sempre solo e incazzato nero.

Puttana. Mi sento meglio, però.

Devo prenderla con filosofia: mi sono divertito, e basta così!

Puttana.

Sarebbe bello chiuderla qui. Troppo bello.

Mi fa ancora male. Puttana.

Tanto prima o poi mi vendico, stronzo. Ah, cazzo, se te la faccio pagare.

Puttana.

Torno al mio RIG.

Ci ho impiegato un'eternità a cambiare una gomma!

Sono fortunato che era solo una.

Adesso mi metto a riparare l'APC della Nonna: pronto in mattinata. Era questa la consegna.

È il mio modo di farmi perdonare.

Ho ancora una reputazione da stronzo da difendere: non posso chiedere a tutti quelli che insulto “scusa”, scusa, eh! EH!

Ecco: se ne è andato anche l'ultimo geniere. Sono di nuovo solo, in questa officina.

Mi guardo intorno: non c'è traccia di Marcus. Bene.

Puttana.

Ho parecchio lavoro davanti a me per rimettere in sesto quel mezzo maledetto!

È mai possibile che sappiano appiopparmi solo altro lavoro? Bha!

Mi stendo sotto l'APC per vedere cosa si è rotto: quello che vedo è strano.

Il cambio sembra apposto.

Vado a controllare il motore: a parte qualche bullone svitato e un contatto fatto male, è a posto anche questo. Strano.

Perché non parte allora?

Ci sono: forse il problema è il cruscotto. I contatti si sono spostati e non trasmettono a dovere.

Wow. Mi sono appena risparmiato un'ammazzata e qualche ora di lavoro.

Sono proprio un genio!! eheheh.

Smonto il cruscotto: bhe, la situazione è più brutta di quanto credessi, ma in due ore ho risolto.

Puttana. Stronzo che non sei altro: ma me la paghi, tanto!

Nessuno se la cava con me. Lui sarà pure fuoco, ma io sono lava!

Non si scherza con me.

Gli farò vedere io!

Ma che scherzo gli faccio? Qualcosa di veramente crudele..

Puttana.

Basta! Perché mi tormento così? Anche se sto tentando di fare il positivo, non riesco a tranquillizzarmi..

Puttana. Lo odio: si, lo odio!

Mi alzo dal fondo del vano del guidatore per andare a cercare un po di nastro isolante, e qualche filo di rame. Non mi manca molto.

Mi giro per tornare al veicolo e vedo che Marcus sta venendo da questa parte.

Lotto con tutto me stesso contro l'ondata di adrenalina che viene rilasciata nel mio cuore.

Puttana.

Sale l'eccitazione, di nuovo..

Puttana.

Non devo dimenticare! Lo odio! È uno stronzo!

Mi rimetto a sostituire e isolare un paio di cavi per la trasmittente.

Lo ignoro. Puttana.

Marcus si sporge nella portiera

“Se ti sbrighi, trovi ancora qualcosa..” mi dice.

Prova a fare il gentile? Che carino...stronzo!

Puttana.

Non gli rispondo. Continuo a lavorare.

Marcus picchia una nocca sulla portiera

“Mi hai capito?”

di tutta risposta, mi alzo, gli do una botta non necessaria, e vado a rimettere a posto il nastro isolante. L'ho un po irritato.

“Che fai, mi ignori?” mi chiede venendomi dietro.

Io torno al veicolo e riprendo il lavoro: devo solo rimontare il cruscotto e ho finito.

Non gli rispondo ancora.

Marcus infila la testa nel finestrino abbassato della portiera aperta

“Divertente..” commenta in tono piatto, ma seccato.

Credo di aver trovato il modo migliore per dargli fastidio: ignorarlo.

Puttana. Sospiro irritato.

Avvitata l'ultima vite, mi rialzo dal tappetino del passeggero e sbatto la portiera, dove sta poggiato Marcus: è caracollato in avanti. Divertente.

Puttana.

“Finito.” annuncio soddisfatto, andando a posare i cacciaviti nei loro cassetti.

“Ora finalmente avrai un po di tempo per me..” dice massaggiandosi un gomito.

Io sistemo il tavolo da lavoro e metto a posto i cacciaviti.

Lo ignoro alla grande.

Puttana.

“Damon.” mi dice tentando di attirare la mia attenzione: ma tanto io non lo vedo neanche.

Cerco di oltrepassarlo, per tornare a prendere una pinza che avevo lasciato sul sedile.

Marcus mi afferra il braccio destro, bloccandomi a metà di un passo

“Cominci a infastidirmi.” Marcus ha un tono minaccioso e uno sguardo pericoloso

“Che peccato..” gli rispondo. Strattono il braccio dalla sua presa.

“Ma che hai oggi?!” mi dice allargando le braccia.

Puttana.

Scazzo!

“Che ho?!” gli soffio come un gatto: molto simile a un gatto.

Mi avvicino al suo volto per fissarlo negli occhi: deve trasparire solo rabbia, perché Marcus corruccia la fronte in modo insolito..

““Puttana”: ti dice niente?” gli sibilo

“Non sono la tua puttana, e ne tanto meno un rimpiazzo, stronzo!” gli dico prima di sferrargli un pugno. Marcus devia il colpo.

Mi prende il polso destro e me lo gira sulla testa, facendomi fare una piroetta su me stesso, inchiodandolo sulle mie spalle.

E due! Non riuscivo mai ad andare a segno! Manco una volta: che rosicata!

“Non mi piace essere chiamato stronzo..” mi sussurra: non ha un tono minaccioso, stavolta.

Sembra più dispiaciuto.

“Lasciami!!” gli grido tentando di colpirlo col gomito sinistro.

Marcus mi lascia andare, ma prima che possa rimettermi dritto, mi prende i polsi e con un spallata mi butta contro il muso dell'APC.

Sto ansimando. Marcus ha il volto molto vicino al mio: i suoi occhi però non sono minacciosi.

Sono rivolto a pancia in su, addossato al muso del mezzo, con i polsi bloccati ai miei lati dalle mani grandi di Marcus. Stavolta non provai a prenderlo a calci, ma mi sporsi con la testa per avvicinarmi al suo volto

“Si, sei uno STRONZO! Come io sono una PUTTANA! Non è vero?..”

Che mi prende? Mi sta venendo da piangere. Sbatto la testa contro il parabrezza dell'APC e stringo i denti. Mi sentivo maledettamente triste.

Marcus sbuffa sonoramente. Poggia le ginocchia sul paraurti e si china su di me.

La sua testa si appoggia bene sulla mia spalla.

Mi lascia andare i polsi, mi solleva un poco dal muso del mezzo per passarmi le braccia attorno alla cassa toracica. Mi sta abbracciando.

Tengo le braccia abbandonate sul cofano. Devo calmarmi, prima di tutto.

Non posso contrastarlo se sono emotivamente instabile.

Marcus mi stringe di più a se.

Lo lascio fare. Prendo un bel respiro. Permetto all'aria di calmarmi.

Quando mi sento abbastanza tranquillo, poggio le mani sulle spalle di Marcus e lo spingo via.

Marcus si leva senza protestare.

Mi siedo in bilico sul paraurti. Marcus è accanto a me.

Mi sento vuoto. Puttana. Mi fa ancora male. Maledizione.

Marcus mi passa una mano dietro alla schiena. Io mi sposto un po più in la.

Ho il cuore che batte forte: mi sento debole e triste.

Non capisco che mi prende, dannazione!

Sento Marcus che si alza dal paraurti: la sua faccia si immette nel mio campo visivo.

Sorride: ma non è un sorriso allegro. È di commiserazione.

Gli faccio pena? Volto il capo dall'altra parte.

Io sono seduto in bilico sul paraurti, con le gambe larghe e i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia.

Ho le mani intrecciate all'interno delle gambe.

Marcus si è accovacciato davanti a me.

“Ieri ho bevuto un goccio di troppo..” mi dice calmo.

Io non lo guardo. Non voglio.

“Non credevo che te la saresti presa..” dice sinceramente sorpreso.

“Nemmeno io...” gli dico in un fil di voce.

Perché l'ho detto? Che cosa stupida da dire! Ora scoppia a ridere.

Aspetta: ha detto che ha “ bevuto un goccio di troppo”? Cazzo, stava messo male..

Marcus mi poggia una mano su una coscia

“Ieri ero incazzato più o meno come tu adesso.. mi dispiace..”

Gli “dispiace”: ficcarmelo in culo non ti è dispiaciuto, però!

“Ficcarmelo in culo non ti è dispiaciuto, però.”

Gliel'ho detto. Non mi sono trattenuto.

“E' stato bello.” ammette Marcus

“Non volevo ferirti..” mi dice.

Mi alzo di scatto

“Ferirmi? E perché mai avresti dovuto ferirmi? Mi hai quasi fatto prendere un infarto con quelle tue minacce del cazzo!.. e Anya?” Marcus si è alzato con me. A sentire quel nome, è come se avesse tremato tutta l'isola. La sua aura ha vacillato per un po.

“Di lei non dici niente? no. Certo che no. Come se non avessi immaginato che lei ti ha detto di no.. non è così?” gli chiedo con voce maledettamente fredda.

Marcus sembrò rimpicciolirsi

“E' vero: ieri mi ha rifiutato.. perché ero sbronzo.”

“E sei venuto da me. Sbronzo..” a ogni parola metto un cenno del capo

“Mi hai minacciato. Mi hai detto che rispetto a te io non ero niente. Mi hai ficcato tre dita dentro, tanto per vedere quanto potevo reggere con quel mio caratteraccio, contro la mia testardaggine. Mi hai fatto male: mi fa male, ancora. Ma tanto non ti importava, no? Non valeva la pena preoccuparsene, con uno come me. Con una puttana. Non ti importa niente neanche adesso..” sono immobile sul mio posto: l'ira mi cresce dentro e dagli occhi mi cola qualche lacrima. Adesso esplodo.

Allungo le mani verso il volto di Marcus.

Avevo ancora i guanti, quelli sporchi tipici dei meccanici, quelli brutti.

Non lo sfioro: lascio tremare le mani a pochi centimetri dalla mascella serrata di Marcus.

Voglio massacrarlo di botte!! Urlargli che è uno stronzo!

Voglio sfogarmi! Ucciderlo! Fargli male!

Voglio potermi tornare a specchiare! Mettermi l'anima in pace! Voglio ucciderlo!

Serro i pugni, per impedirmi di tremare. Non serve a gran che..

posiziono le braccia lungo i fianchi. Non ho più lacrime.

Lo fisso: non può trasparire nulla dal mio volto.

“Torna da Anya.. e scopati lei.” gli dico prima di tornare al piano da lavoro.

Mi tremano le mani. Non riesco a fermarle.

“Non voglio dirti stronzate, Damon” mi dice

“E' vero: io amo Anya. E preferisco lei a te..”

Mi morsico un labbro: sono geloso di una donna per un uomo.

Quanto può essere stupido!

Non lo interrompo: voglio che il dolore sia forte abbastanza da distruggermi.

Che mi serva di lezione.

“Ma anche se lei l'amo, tu.. non ti ho preso in giro, ieri.”

Mi giro di scatto e riverso in un istante tutta la stizza che avevo dentro

“Preferisci un'altra persona e sostieni di non prendermi in giro?! Ma ti senti quando parli?!”

Sono aggressivo adesso. Mi avvicino a Marcus con sguardo omicida.

Lo odio!

“Ti ha rifiutato e sei venuto da me!”

“Non ti ho mentito: sono stato bene con te..”

“La tua donna ti ha rifiutato e hai cercato un rimpiazzo facile!”

“Non sei un rimpiazzo, Damon!” grida con me

“Mi hai chiamato puttana!!”

“Non volevo!!”

Ci stavamo sbraitando addosso: fortunatamente l'officina è isolata dal resto della civiltà..

“Sono stato usato! Sono stato un fottutissimo rimpiazzo!!”

“Io sono venuto da te! Mi ha rifiutato, ma sono venuto da te!” mi dice, afferrandomi per le spalle.

Mi libero dalla sua presa.

“Sei venuto da me per sfogare la frustrazione di un “no” della persona che amavi!”

Mi gira la testa. Ho urlato troppo.

Il mio cuore salta qualche battito: sento la testa leggera..mi cedono le gambe.

Marcus mi afferra prima che finisco per terra.

Vedo male. Faccio qualche colpo di tosse.

"Sono venuto da te. È vero, per un rifiuto della persona che amavo. Ma sono venuto da te. Ho scelto te..te, e nessun altro.”

Mi accascio tra le braccia di Marcus.

Marcus scivola verso terra con me tra le braccia.

Non sto bene.

“Mi hai scelto come rimpiazzo..come fottuto.. rimpiazzo..”

“Ti ho scelto perché mi piaci!” mi confessa stringendo i denti.

Faccio fatica a rimanere sveglio: credo di avere il battito irregolare..

“Mi piace il tuo odore. Mi piace la tua forma. Mi piacciono i tuoi capelli, i tuoi occhi..mi piace la tua intelligenza..mi piaci tu.”

Marcus mi appoggia contro il suo petto e mi capovolge la testa all'indietro.

Non respiro bene.

Puttana. Puttana. Puttana.

Con uno sforzo di volontà, mi divincolo dalle braccia di Marcus, mi giro e gli do un pugno.

Il colpo è stato violento. L'ho sferrato di sinistro.

L'ho preso in pieno sulla guancia.

Marcus è finito steso sul pavimento. Non l'ha voluto schivare: questo lo so bene..

Si raddrizza asciugandosi con il dorso della mano un po di sangue dal naso.

Mi fa male il polso: è quello con il livido.

Il bordo del guanto si macchia di sangue. Me lo stringo.

Mi sono sfogato.

Il cuore torna allo stato normale. Tutto ciò che mi resta è una sensazione di vuoto dentro..

Marcus è seduto per terra, difronte a me che sono in ginocchio, che mi reggo un polso.

“Tu mi piaci.” mi dice fissandomi con i suoi occhi azzurri da cane pazzo.

Ansimo. Ma non fa niente: mi metto a ridere.

Cazzo: sono felice sul serio!

Mi sono sentito male, ho tirato un pugno a un eroe di guerra con la Stella di Embry e ora sono felice. Mi reggo un polso che mi pulsa e mi fa un male cane, ma sono felice.

Marcus mi raggiunge gattoni e mi adagia per terra.

Mi prende la testa tra le mani e poggia la fronte contro la mia.

Mi sta sorridendo.

Ancora rido, ma riesco a trovare il modo di parlare comunque

“Solo tu puoi dire “ mi piaci” a qualcuno dopo che questo ti ha sferrato un pugno in faccia..”

Sono felice.

Marcus mi solleva il mento con i pollici, non togliendomi le mani dai capelli, per avvicinarmi alle sue labbra.

Vuole baciarmi. Lo voglio anch'io.

Prima che le nostre labbra si tocchino riesco a dire un'ultima cosa

“Solo tu puoi baciare un uomo che non ami ma che “ti piace”..” sono veleno queste parole.

Ma Marcus ha subito molto peggio: come tutti noi.

Abbiamo resistito alla merda dei vermi e alla pazzia. Ma forse pazzi lo siamo un po, in effetti.

Le nostre lingue si toccano.

Marcus spinge la sua nella mia bocca prima di far aderire le sue labbra alle mie.

Ingoio la sua saliva. Marcus è bravo a baciare.

Sono baci di apnea: solo quando uno dei due ruota il capo, ci stacchiamo abbastanza da poter respirare. È estasi.

Io stringo le braccia intorno al suo collo. Sono eccitato.

Marcus mi passa le mani sui fianchi e mi sfila la T-shirt dai pantaloni.

Mi carezza il ventre.

Emetto un gemito di piacere, prima di prendere un'altra boccata d'aria.

Marcus mi slaccia i pantaloni e me li abbassa fino alle caviglie. Riesce a togliermeli da una gamba, buttando lo stivale di lato, per posizionarsi meglio tra le mie gambe.

Sono eccitato.

In questo momento, il link che collega la mia mente razionale dal puro istinto si interrompe.

Smetto di essere l'Io cosciente. Divento un animale di Istinto.

Marcus mi abbandona le labbra per riuscire a slacciarsi i pantaloni.

Sono eccitato. Respiro a fatica.

Marcus si abbassa i pantaloni quel tanto che basta per scoprire il suo sesso in erezione.

Ritorna a baciarmi. Posiziona bene le ginocchia, come già gli avevo visto fare, e si puntella sui gomiti, posizionandoli ai lati della mia testa. Stavolta so dove tenere le mani: mi afferro forte alle spalle grandi di Marcus. Chiudo gli occhi.

Siamo sul pavimento sporco di un'officina meccanica. Ma non ci importa.

Con la punta del suo sesso, Marcus cerca di trovare l'apertura nella mia carne.

Alla fine, la trova.

Con una spinta decisa, penetra dentro di me.

Non sento dolore. Solo una voglia incontrollabile.

Marcus spinge sempre più in profondità il suo sesso, finché, dopo di me, non viene anche lui.

Anche sta volta è durato poco. Merda.

Si abbandona su di me. Io lo stringo contro il mio petto.

Gli carezzo il collo con il pollice: sento i suoi muscoli tesi dall'eccitazione.

Riapro gli occhi.

Mi fisso le mani e mi rendo conto di avere ancora i guanti.

In un certo senso i guanti mi qualificano: dimostrano che sono un meccanico.

Soprattutto quelli sporchi di grasso secco e olio. Quelli logorati dall'uso frequente.

Guanti. Grasso. Macchine.. officina!

Cazzo! Mi sono scordato!

Poggio una mano sul petto di Marcus e con l'altra gli do delle botte ravvicinate sulle spalle

“Levati, levati, levati!!..”

Cerco di alzarmi ancora con Marcus addosso: non è proprio facile..

Marcus ha ancora il fiatone. Pure io.

Solo che devo sbrigarmi.

Attonito, Marcus rotola di fianco per permettermi di alzarmi.

Non fa in tempo a dire niente.

Mi metto in piedi e afferro l'orlo dei Jeans. Me li tiro su saltellando su un piede e li chiudo.

Afferro lo stivale e sempre saltellando lo infilo. Corro verso il fondo dell'officina.

“Mi lasci così!?..” protesta Marcus, ancora con il respiro irregolare.

Arrivo in fondo a una parete e, abbattendo la porta, irrompo dentro il gabbiotto dell'energia.

Muller mi aveva detto che lo dovevo spegnere dopo due ore, altrimenti avrebbe succhiato l'energia a tutta la base di Vectes. Sono qualche ora in ritardo.

Abbasso la leva di corrente appena riesco ad afferrarla.

Mi ci sono buttato sopra: con quella velocità, mi sono spappolato sopra il quadro..

Ho sbattuto la testa.

Mi allontano dal quadro massaggiandomi una tempia.

Sento la voce di Marcus che chiede, gridando, cosa è successo.

Staccando il quadro generale di corrente, ho spento tutte le luci.

Infatti l'officina è piombata nel buio.

Il led rosso del quadro mi permette di trovare una torcia.

Torno indietro correndo, non so perché, ma correndo..

Non faccio in temo ad accendere la torcia, che sbatto contro qualcosa.

Cado per terra e atterro sul morbido.

È Marcus.

Accendo la torcia e gli sbatto la luce negli occhi.

Marcus gira il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi, afferrando contemporaneamente il supporto di plastica rigido tondo alla cima della torcia. Lo allontana dal suo volto.

Sento che sposta una mano sulla sua pancia. Emette un lamento.

“Scusa..” gli dico, togliendomi di dosso.

Corro vicino all'APC che avevo finito di riparare e mi chino sulla parete di cemento.

Marcus si rialza immediatamente e mi viene dietro.

Non posso vedere cosa fa, ma a giudicare dal respiro, si sta massaggiando l'addome: quando gli sono caduto a dosso, devo avergli fatto male.

Metto la torcia tra i denti e apro uno sportelletto metallico incassato nel muro: oltre a qualche tubatura e a una matassa di fili conduttori, c'è anche un piccolo interruttore a leva.

L'abbasso e l'area dove mi trovo si illumina di una luce calda.

Sono le luci di emergenza.

Chiudo lo sportello e mi rialzo. Mi sfilo la torcia dalla bocca

“E luce fu!” proclamo, e indico le luci alle mie spalle.

Marcus si massaggia la pancia con una mano, reggendosi alla parete con l'altra

“Ahio..” mi dice corrucciando la fronte.

Io alzo le spalle e vado a prendere la pinza che avevo lasciato sul sedile dell'APC, quella che non ho potuto prendere perché Marcus mi ha... bhè, perché abbiamo fatto sesso.

Puttana... era sbronzo, eh? Era anche incazzato..

Afferro la pinza.

Ora che ci penso, non mi sembra che odorasse di alcol... solo di sapone fenico..

Chiudo la portiera dell'APC.. ma ci ripenso.

Mi metto al sedile di guida e accendo il motore.

Funziona. Che sorpresa: è ovvio che funziona! Sono il migliore in queste cose!

Marcus si avvicina e mette le braccia appoggiate al finestrino aperto del guidatore.

Ha ancora la fronte corrucciata

“Che fai?” mi chiede.

“Vedo se funziona tutto..” gli dico laconico.

Faccio qualche altra prova ma so già che è tutto a posto.

Ho un po di paura a scendere da quel mezzo e stare di nuovo solo con Marcus: il peggio sembra passato, ma ancora non mi sento tranquillo..

Spengo il motore. Ma non scendo.

Marcus mi incita con lo sguardo e con un cenno del capo a dirgli cosa stavo facendo.

Gli propino un sorriso idiota

“E' comodo questo sedile!” gli dico.

Sono allegro. Faccio sempre il deficiente quando sono allegro.

Marcus apre la portiera inclinando la testa di lato

“Scendi..” mi dice imitando il gesto con la mano.

Sospiro e scendo. Ma non mi fermo davanti a lui.

Vado a posare la pinza.

Marcus cerca di afferrarmi per un braccio ma mi liscia. Miss!

Lo sento che batte le mani sulle cosce.

Poggio la pinza su uno scaffale.

Puttana...

Non odorava di alcol.

Mi giro e mi trovo la faccia di Marcus davanti. I suoi occhi sono di un'intensità disarmante..

Mi appoggio al tavolo. Marcus è immobile difronte a me

“Che è successo?” chiede alzando le spalle.

“Muller mi aveva detto di spegnere il quadro generale per evitare di consumare preziose risorse.” gli rispondo, alzando le spalle

“Ma sono stato distratto..” pronuncio “distratto” accentuandolo

“E me ne sono scordato. Tutto a posto ora.” concludo.

“Ah bene..” dice lui.

“Perché mi sei venuto dietro?” gli chiedo.

Marcus alza le sopracciglia

“E che facevo? Rimanevo sdraiato sul pavimento con i pantaloni calati?” mi indica con il pollice il punto dove eravamo sdraiati.

“Non ti avrei preso..” gli faccio notare.

“Non mi avresti preso neanche se avessi acceso prima la torcia... perché cavolo stavi correndo?”

Faccio per ribattere ma Marcus mi blocca

“Mi sei atterrato sulla milza con un gomito.. ce li hai appuntiti, merda!” finisce indicandomi le braccia. Sembra diverso.

“Se non mi avessi seguito..” gli ripeto

“E non farmi ripetere: è il cane che si morde la coda.”

“Non avevi addosso odore di alcol ieri.”

Marcus mi guarda sorpreso

“Perché cambi discorso sc..”

“Rispondi.” gli intimo io.

Marcus abbassa il capo. Era fermo immobile davanti a me.

Sta esitando..

“Non potevi capire se avevo bevuto perché in effetti non potevo avere l'odore di alcol addosso..avevo già passato la sbornia.. quando sono venuto da te..”

A giudicare da come tiene serrata la mascella e chinata la testa, crede che gli sbraiterò addosso.

Puttana..

Mi allontano dal tavolo oltrepassandolo. Fisso il muso dell'APC. Do le spalle a Marcus.

“Quindi eri perfettamente sobrio quando mi hai minacciato..”

come faccio a mantenere così la calma?

È una calma letale, però.

“Ascoltami, Damon..” mi dice Marcus.

Probabilmente non voleva ricominciare a litigare..

“Non ti dico stronzate: amo Anya. Mi ha detto di no e sono venuto per scopare con te. Ma ho scelto te, non Dom e nessun altro..perché mi piaci. Mi sono comportato da perfetto idiota, quando ti ho minacciato, ma..ero incazzato” prende una pausa

“non è una scusa, lo so: ma anche tu te la prendi con gli altri quando sei incazzato..” si appoggia al piano di lavoro. Si passa una mano dietro la nuca, sulla bandana nera.

“E non volevo neanche dirti puttana..” conclude.

“E per il fatto delle tre dita? Perché non ti sei fermato?” lo chiedo per provocarlo.

“Anche tu sei un bastardo, e te lo sei meritato. Mi hai sfidato, volevi giocare a braccio di ferro e ho vinto. Per questo non ti faccio sconti: non sei una donna. Ti tratto come un uomo, bello e cresciuto.”

Mi aspettavo una risposta del genere.

Almeno mi rispetta. È positivo.

“In ogni caso, mi hai fatto male.”

“L'avevo capito..però ti è piaciuto.”

Mi giro a guardarlo. Ha le braccia conserte sul petto.

Non si scherza col fuoco.

“Comunque, non sono la tua puttana.” gli dico, incrociando le braccia a mia volta.

“Ti ho già detto che non volevo chiamarti puttana.”

“Però l'hai fatto. Non sono la tua puttana. Stronzo.” non sto facendo sul serio.

A me bastano queste come spiegazioni.

Insomma: non è che lo voglio tutto per me. È affascinante, ha un bel fisico..

E' bravo a letto. Ma non mi ci voglio certo impegnare.

Adesso lo voglio provocare. Voglio divertirmi con lui.

Marcus si riempie i polmoni d'aria e tenta di mantenere un tono calmo

“Non mi piace l'appellativo stronzo..”

“E a me non piace l'appellativo puttana. Stronzo.”

“Puttana!” mi dice con convinzione.

Io sgrano gli occhi e pianto i pugni sui fianchi fingendo indignazione

“E allora? Ancora con questa puttana? Che stronzo!”

“So rispondere a tono, quando serve..” mi dice roteando gli occhi.

Non ha capito che sto scherzando? Tiro la corda

“Che stronzo!”

Marcus riduce gli occhi a due fessure e mi guarda furente

“Che puttana!”

“Che stronzo!”

“Che..puttana!”

L'ha capito.

“Sstronzo!”

“PuTtana!”

É diventato un gioco.

“Stronzo!”

“Puttana!”

“Stronzo!”

“Puttanone!”

“Non vale: io non posso storpiare nulla!”

“Affari tuoi. Puttana!”

“Ma che stronzo!”

“Puttana!”

“Stronzo!”

… ci stufiamo presto di giocare...

“Patta?” gli chiedo, bloccando una risata.

“Patta!” anche lui tenta di bloccare la stessa risata.

Cala il silenzio.

Mi siedo sul muso dell'APC. Mi riesco a trattenere per pochi secondi.

Mi faccio sfuggire prima un fiato strozzato poi scoppio a ridere.

Anche Marcus si mette a ridere. Ride modestamente. È una bella risata.

Credevo che non lo avrei mai visto ridere.

Prendo fiato e torno serio. Ma non troppo.

“Quanto posto ho nel tuo cuore?” gli chiedo.

Marcus sposta lo sguardo in alto e di lato, il sinistro.

“Un quarto circa.. qualcosa in più, qualcosa in meno..”

“Wow! Mi sento onorato..”

Cole aveva ragione: ho risolto anche questo problema tecnico.

E ho anche capito che non sono solo io a essere incasinato. Anche Marcus è pieno di pippe mentali! Cazzo! Ci siamo riusciti a trovare anche in mezzo al pandemonio.

Che culo, dannazione!

“Insieme facciamo un cuore intero..” ma perché non mi sto mai zitto?

La mia lingua ha vita propria. Mi sono sporto troppo. Merda!

“Di chi è l'altro quarto?” mi chiede Marcus.

Non indaga. Non chiede. È più sensibile di quanto credessi..

“E' di Augustus, ovvio!” gli dico indignato.

Marcus sorride

“Gli vuoi molto bene a Cole..”.

Mi gratto la cute. Si, gli voglio molto bene... ma lui forse non lo doveva sapere.

Perché cazzo non mi sto mai zitto?!

“Bada: io non sono un tipo molto bilanciato. Le proporzioni potrebbero variare.” gli dico, salvandomi il culo all'ultimo.. ho detto una cosa buona per una volta.

Marcus chiude gli occhi e abbassa la testa sul petto: ride un po.

Mi sdraio sul cofano, mi puntello sui gomiti.

Mi rialzo immediatamente storcendo il naso in una smorfia di dolore.

Mi stringo il guanto meglio intorno al polso sinistro.

Marcus se ne accorge. Allunga un braccio nella mia direzione, con la mano aperta

“Vieni qui..” mi dice con dolcezza.

Io mi alzo dall'APC e lo raggiungo.

Mi ci metto davanti.

Marcus mi prende l'avambraccio e mi sposta il guanto. Non si vede un gran che..

Marcus allora me lo sfila del tutto.

Quel livido grosso che mi ha fatto ieri, a preso a diventare viola.

Si vedono i segni del morso di Marcus. In più punti la pelle si è rotta.

Marcus mi lecca via il sangue.

Il contatto tra la sua lingua e la mia pelle mi riesce a eccitare di nuovo.

Stringo le labbra e rimango immobile.

Poi Marcus prende dalla tasca della divisa una benda di stoffa pulita. Se la porta sempre appresso? Mi posiziona un capo sul livido e poi fa fare alla benda quattro giri intorno al polso.

Prende in disparte un tratto di benda un po lungo: lo spezza in due alla metà per la lunghezza di una ventina di centimetri. Avvolge i due capi in direzioni opposte e poi me li lega tra loro.

Era una medicazione standard.

“Fatto!” mi dice.

Mi bacia il polso

“Passata la bua?” mi chiede.

Non so cosa rispondere: resto zitto.

Sono un po a disagio. Mi sento fuori posto.. non sono il bravo ragazzo.

Marcus sembra deluso che non ho risposto.

Stringe le labbra. Mi sfila anche l'altro guanto.

Nota che ho del sangue secco sulle due nocche centrali. Mi guarda incuriosito, ma non mi chiede niente. Ancora una volta sono sorpreso che è così dolce.

Mi prende le dita della mano destra con le sue, e me le allarga: lecca via il sangue secco e mi pulisce la ferita. Ho un'abrasione sulla nocca del medio e quella dell'anulare e un taglio più profondo nello spazio tra le due. Mi asciuga la mano.

Mi sorride. Mi tiene ancora le dita.

Mi sento a disagio. Volto il capo dall'altra parte.

Poi, Marcus, con l'indice della mano libera, indica l'APC alle mie spalle.

“E' a posto per domani?” mi chiede.

Lo guardo sorpreso.

“Cole ha detto a Bernie che glielo avresti fatto trovare pronto per domani mattina..ha anche detto che ci chiedevi scusa..”

lo guardo sgranando gli occhi

“L'ha detto davvero?”

Marcus fa cenno di “si” con il capo.

“Domani mi sente..” dico io corrucciando la fronte.

Marcus rimane interdetto.

Gli chiarisco le idee

“Io non gli ho detto di chiedervi scusa.. non mi devo scusare con nessuno.” gli dico.

“Però ti è dispiaciuto, scommetto.”

Storco il naso

“Ero incazzato e mi stavate facendo perdere tempo..”

“Certo, come no..”

“Che fai, non mi credi?”

“Si si ti credo.. ma so bene che vuoi nascondere a tutti la parte più bella di te.”

Mi si scioglie il cuore. Non è stupido?

“Spero che sia apposto davvero quell'APC..” continua Marcus

“Altrimenti Bernie si incazza di nuovo come oggi pomeriggio. Non so se ti..”

Mi chino su di lui e gli strappo un bacio a stampo.

Marcus mi guarda sorpreso. Gli carezzo una guancia

“Stai zitto.. quanto parli, cazzo!”

lo bacio con la lingua.

Finalmente, Marcus si alza dal tavolaccio e mi stringe a se.

Mi ficca la lingua in bocca.

Io gli afferro le spalle e lascio l'iniziativa a lui.

Marcus mi passa le mani sulla lombare e le fa scivolare sui glutei. Me li stringe con forza.

Io mi stacco dalla sua bocca e gli do un pugno sugli addominali

“Che cazzo fai?”

“Ti palpo il sedere..” mi dice tranquillo.

Mi ha risposto con semplicità; come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo..

Marcus mi chiede con le sopraccigli “che succede?”, stringendo le labbra contemporaneamente.

Gli do un bacio sulle labbra. Marcus mi cinge con le braccia ma io lo allontano..

Mi stacco dalle sue labbra e lo afferro per le spalle: girandolo, lo guido fino all'APC.

Lo faccio sdraiare.

Mi chino a slacciargli i pantaloni: lo ha fatto per primo lui con me..

Gli calo i pantaloni della divisa giù dalle gambe muscolose.

Mi metto in ginocchio.

Prendo tra le mani il sesso di Marcus e lo bacio.

Faccio passare la lingua dall'alto in basso, bagnandolo di saliva.

Poi lo metto in bocca.

Ma non mi riesce bene: non so come si fa.

Non riesco a prenderlo tutto in bocca, come ha fatto lui..

Me lo tolgo dalla bocca e prendo fiato. Ci riprovo.

Niente, non ci riesco. Lo lecco ancora, allora..

Marcus mi mette una mano sui capelli e me li stringe tra le dita.

Provo a rimetterlo tutto in bocca, ma mi viene un conato di vomito. Non ci riesco.

Marcus mi stringe i capelli e mi tira la testa all'indietro

“Lascia perdere: non sei capace..” mi dice sorridendo malizioso.

Mi abbandono sui talloni e mi passo il dorso della mano sulla bocca. Gli faccio pena..

Marcus si rimette a posto i pantaloni e mi prende per le braccia.

Mi fa mettere al suo posto. Mi strappa un bacio a stampo.

Poi mi slaccia i pantaloni e me li cala

“Deve essere un gesto spontaneo: non perché te l'ho fatto prima io. Devi volerlo tu.” mi dice afferrando il mio sesso tra le mani.

E' dolce. Sa essere anche dolce se vuole.

Marcus lo mette tutto in bocca senza difficoltà. Tutti i miei muscoli si tendono.

Poi se lo toglie e lo lecca.

Comincio ad avere qualche difficoltà a tenere il respiro fermo. Stringo le dita delle mani in continuazione.

Lo rimette tutto in bocca.

Stringe l'indice e il pollice della mano destra intorno al mio sesso, vicino all'attaccatura dell'inguine: vado in erezione. Mi faccio sfuggire un gemito.

Marcus se lo toglie dalla bocca e prende fiato: lo lecca dal basso verso l'alto.

Sussulto: è come se avesse facilitato l'eccitazione.

Mi prende in bocca solo la punta del sesso e aspira leggermente: stringo i denti. Sto per venire.

Lo fa ancora. Contraggo tutti i muscoli addominali e ansimo.

Marcus lecca il mio sesso su un lato, poi preme un pollice contro la base del mio sesso e tira verso l'alto: immediatamente sono venuto.

Marcus mi tappa l'apertura del sesso con lo stesso pollice: il mio sperma scivola ai lati del pollice e scola giù, verso il mio inguine.

“Visto? Non è difficile far venire qualcuno se si sa dove mettere le mani.” mi dice.

Dove l'ha imparato? È diverso da come me lo ha fatto ieri.. è più bello.

Lecca lo sperma sul mio sesso e poi si sdraia su di me.

Mi apre la bocca posizionando le dita sui muscoli della mascella: con giusta forza è facile aprire una bocca anche serrata..

Mi ficca la lingua in bocca. Mi fa scivolare qualcosa in gola: aveva tenuto lo sperma in bocca.

Tento di evitarlo ma Marcus mi impedisce di allontanarmi.

Fa anche in modo di farmelo ingoiare.

Produco un suono gutturale di disgusto e disappunto. Mi lascia andare.

“Che schifo..” dico io tirando fuori la lingua.

“Hai un buon sapore, invece.” mi dice lui arricciando un angolo della bocca.

I suoi occhi sono vispi e maliziosi.

Mi bacia ancora. Si posiziona meglio tra le mie gambe.

Mi fa mettere un po più su sul cofano dell'APC. Si mette sotto il mio inguine.

Con il braccio sinistro mi prende la gamba destra e la tiene un po sollevata stretta al suo fianco.

Lecca due dita della mano destra e me le fa scivolare in mezzo alle gambe.

Cerco di guardare la mano di Marcus, ma lui si sdraia su di me per impedirmi di vedere

“Se guardi non è più divertente..” mi sussurra in un orecchio.

Lui è uno stronzo proprio come me.

Due stronzi in un mondo di stronzi.

Però, se siamo tutti quanti stronzi.. allora nessuno lo è più. Cosa siamo quindi?

Mi infila le dita nel retto: scivolano più facilmente perché le ha bagnate di saliva.

Le fa entrare e uscire. Sto ansimando. Ho tutti i muscoli rigidi.

Marcus mi morde un capezzolo.

Tento di non produrre suoni, ma la mia gola sembra peggio di una cassa di risonanza. Merda.

Cacciò un “ah”: Marcus ha pressato a fondo le dita dentro di me, dove non era mai arrivato.

Mi irrigidisco e inarco la schiena.

Sfila le dita da dentro di me. Mi bacia sul ventre. Poi posiziona un indice su un punto preciso

“Come te la sei fatta questa?” mi chiede con la sua voce roca e profonda: non ho mai sentito nessun altro avere un tipo di voce simile. Può essere molto eccitante, una voce del genere..

Sul ventre, vicino all'ombelico, spostata a sinistra e in basso di qualche centimetro, ho una piccola cicatrice che sembra formare una stella

“Sono.. caduto su un.. tondino, a tre anni..” gli dico con la voce più ferma che riesco a trovare.

“Carina.” mi dice lui. Si china sulla mia gamba destra, quella che tiene ferma al fianco.

Mi morde l'interno coscia, vicino allo Psoas.

Mi fa un altro succhiotto.

Ho riacquistato un po di fiato, ma sono ancora eccitato.

Ho la T-shirt fradicia. Anche lui ha bagnato il suo sotto-tuta aderente..

La mia parte inferiore del corpo brucia.

È maledettamente bravo. Mi divertirò un mondo con lui.

Mi lascia la gamba e si allontana. Sono sdraiato sul cofano con solo indosso la maglietta. Fradicia.

Marcus si toglie i pantaloni e torna tra le mie gambe.

Mi posiziona le mani sui fianchi, con i pollici che afferrano la carne del ventre.

Poggia la fronte sul mio sterno. Sento il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle.

Mi carezza leggermente la cicatrice.

Poi alza la testa per guardarmi negli occhi: vedo dai suoi occhi che vuole entrare.

“Ti faccio provare una cosa: vedrai ti piacerà.”

Torna a poggiare la testa sul mio sterno. Prende una boccata d'aria e da un leggero colpo di reni.

Sento i suoi addominali che si contraggono sui miei.

Fa penetrare solo una parte del sesso.

In coordinazione con il respiro e le contrazioni muscolari, lo fa scivolare lentamente dentro di me.

Vorrei che facesse forte come ieri. Che si sbrigasse.

Lo voglio.

Sento il sesso che penetra poco per volta, sempre più in fondo.

Marcus ha il respiro affannoso: probabilmente fa più fatica a fare così che a irrompere in preda alla lussuria.. ogni tanto lo tira leggermente indietro.

Poi lo fa penetrare più a fondo.

Mi eccito di nuovo. Ogni volta che mi eccito e mi si eregge, posso venire.

L'attesa mi sta uccidendo: sta crescendo il desiderio. Anche quello di Marcus. Lo sento.

Credo sia proprio questo il punto: farmi desiderare di arrivare in fondo.

Sussulto.

Marcus ha fatto un movimento strano: ha impennato verso l'alto e ha spinto forte.

Lo fa ancora. Lo afferro per le spalle.

Ancora. Pianto le unghie nella carne di Marcus: gli faccio uscire un po di sangue.

Marcus si piega sotto le mie mani ed emette un grugnito sommesso.

Lo fa di nuovo. Non mi trattengo: mi sfugge un “Ah!”.

Tira il suo sesso leggermente indietro, poi impenna e torna giù.

Ansimo e tiro le unghie sulla pelle di Marcus, e lui si piega.

Ci riprova.

Marcus sale più su di me e mi raggiunge le labbra. Mi bacia.

Lo fa ancora. Produco un suono sommesso: ho la bocca tappata.

Marcus lo fa di nuovo. Si allontana dalla mia bocca e poi sorride

“Ti piace?” mi chiede.

Non rispondo.

Lo fa di nuovo. Io grido e lui grugnisce.

“A-allora..?” mi chiede ancora con voce malferma.

“S-si! È bello..continua, ti prego..” gli dico io.

Sono patetico quando prego qualcuno. Ma ora proprio non mi importa.

Lo sfila e mentre impenna verso l'alto, da una potente botta di reni.

Sussulto. Ha trovato il modo di stimolare un punto preciso, non so quale..

Credo sia adibito al piacere.

Marcus comincia a perdere il controllo sulla sua eccitazione..

Di nuovo. Mi afferro alla sua nuca, per pressare la sua testa contro il mio petto.

Sento il tessuto della bandana sotto le dita. Mi immobilizzo.

Marcus lo fa di nuovo.

Io non reagisco allo stimolo. Mi mordo un labbro: vorrei togliergli quella bandana..

Marcus si rende conto che mi sono fermato. Solleva il capo.

Pianta lo sguardo nei miei occhi.

Si può vedere che sono inviperito. Marcus corruccia la fronte.

Fisso la bandana poi poggio entrambe le mani sul volto di Marcus.

Lo bacio tirandolo a me.

Marcus mi passa una mano sul ventre e carezzandomi tutto il corpo me la posa sul collo.

Col pollice sinistro percorro la cicatrice che ha Marcus sul volto: parte dalla tempia destra, si divide sullo zigomo, per poi riunirsi prima di tagliare di netto l'angolo destro delle labbra.

È una cicatrice sottile. Lo caratterizza.

Mi cola della saliva sul mento. Mi stacco dalla bocca di Marcus.

Mi lecco le labbra, mi asciugo con la mano la saliva e serro le labbra.

Quella cicatrice se l'è procurata in carcere, per quanto ne so. Ma non so come.

L'ho sempre visto con quella cicatrice.

Gliela intacco con l'unghia del pollice. Ne percorro una parte.

Marcus mi guarda senza capire cosa mi prende.

Fisso la bandana. Scopro i denti ed emetto un ringhio.

Mi afferro al collo di Marcus e chiudo gli occhi.

Marcus si puntella sui gomiti e si divincola dalla stretta. Mi guarda negli occhi

“Che ti succede?” mi chiede.

Mi mordo tanto forte il labbro inferiore che mi faccio uscire il sangue. Parte del labbro si macchia del mio sangue caldo. Smetto di mordere e mi giro a guardare da un'altra parte.

Sono incazzato.

Marcus mi passa l'indice sul labbro

“Ehi, che c'è?..” mi chiede di nuovo.

“Nulla! Continua.” gli rispondo.

Afferro con violenza le sue scapole e punto i talloni sul paraurti dell'APC: faccio in modo che posso sollevare il bacino. Do una forte botta di reni.

Sento il sesso di Marcus che si contrae nel mio corpo.

Mi lascio sfuggire un'imprecazione. Sento il suo sesso caldo dentro.. non mi piace tanto l'idea..

Marcus smette di muoversi. Rimane fermo per un attimo, con le labbra poggiate sulla mia spalla.

Poi comincia a ridacchiare

“Vai, toglimela..” mi dice.

Rimango fermo.

Marcus si puntella con le mani e si solleva dal mio petto

“Puoi togliermi la bandana, ti do il permesso.”

Mi infila le mani tra le scapole, nella maglietta, sollevandomi dalla carrozzeria dell'APC.

Mi bacia il collo. E mi fa un altro succhiotto.

Mi ha dato il permesso di togliergli la bandana. Perché?

Forse è il suo modo di farsi perdonare..

Quanto siamo complicati: un semplice “scusa” ci fa così schifo? Merda!

Afferro il tessuto tra le mani e lo tiro via.

Butto quella maledetta bandana per terra. Non la voglio vedere.

Con delicatezza passo le mie dita nei capelli di Marcus: sono folti ma molto corti, sono morbidi.

Sono neri.

Marcus si puntella sui gomiti per vedermi in faccia, e mi sorride

“Visto? Non c'è niente di soprannaturale: sono solo comuni e stupidi capelli..”

Ridacchia.

Mi piglia un impeto di stizza, gli metto una mano in faccia e lo spingo indietro

“Ma finiscila! Scemo..” dico prima di mettermi a ridere pure io.

Marcus si svincola dalla mia presa e mi bacia.

Mi stringe a se: sento il suo sesso che si muove con lui.

Sta dentro di me. Siamo collegati. È il suo modo di farmi sapere che gli piaccio..

Che cosa siamo, quindi?

Siamo due semplici amanti.. in un mondo da ricostruire.

E ci riusciremo mai? Io non ci credo..

Sono scettico pe' ste' cose. Merda: sono eccitato.

Marcus impenna nuovamente il suo sesso verso l'alto: la mia parete addominale si contrae..

lo fa ancora una volta.

Sta perdendo il controllo sulla sua eccitazione.

Mi torna ad afferrare i fianchi, con i pollici vicino all'ombelico.

Punta la testa sul mio sterno. Mi afferro alle sue spalle con il braccio sinistro: con la mano destra tengo stretti i capelli di Marcus. Sono un mio trofeo di guerra..

Con uno strattone, Marcus tira fuori il suo sesso. Sussulto.

“Voglio farlo con te mille e mille volte ancora, Damon..” mi dice con voce più profonda del solito.

Lo infila nuovamente impennandolo verso l'alto, per poi spingere il più a fondo possibile

“Intanto finisci quello che hai iniziato, Marcus..” gli dico io stringendogli i capelli.

Mi sfugge un lamento di desiderio.

Inarco la schiena e un muscolo dorsale si contrae troppo. Mi fa male.

Lo ignoro. Voglio che Marcus venga dentro di me!

E sbrigati a venire, idiota!

Marcus emette una imprecazione di piacere.

Lo tira fuori e lo infila un'altra volta, ma con più forza. Stringo i denti per impedirmi di urlare a squarciagola. Marcus geme con me.

Lo sfila una terza volta.

Ansima

“N-non ce..la faccio a trattenermi..scusa..” mi dice.

Io gli faccio una carezza sulla testa, ma non dico niente.

Marcus prende un respiro profondo, lo sfila e lo infila con forza.

Inarco ancora la schiena: sento un po di dolore..

Sfila il suo sesso e lo rinfila dentro di me con molta più foga di prima. Mi stringo forte al suo corpo.

Ha tutti i muscoli contratti. Io ho il corpo in fiamme.

Marcus è sudato: le mie cosce sono bagnate dal suo sudore.

I peli delle sue gambe mi irritano l'interno coscia. Li ha scuri e ispidi.

Io non ne ho quasi per niente.. non li ho neanche sul petto.. lui li toglie invece.

Fa scivolare una mano sul mio sesso, stringe la punta e la preme verso l'altro e contro il mio ventre.

Marcus mi lecca lo sterno. Sento i suoi muscoli addominali che si contraggono e spingono con forza il suo sesso dentro di me.

Marcus prende una boccata d'aria, e mi afferra per la vita.

Mi stacca dal cofano dell'APC. Che diavolo fa?

“Sto scomodo..” mi dice trattenendo un lamento.

Mi poggia a terra. Poi me lo sfila e mi gira di schiena.

Mi ha messo a novanta.

Mi afferra i fianchi e spinge verso di me. Penetra nella mia carne.

Si sdraia sulla mia schiena. Cedo sotto il suo peso.

Poggiò il braccio destro davanti alla fronte. Puntello la mano sinistra a terra, con il gomito poggiato sul fianco.

Il peso che provo a reggere con il polso sinistro è eccessivo: una fitta di dolore mi parte dal polso e mi arriva al gomito percorrendomi i nervi.

Non mi piace quella posizione.

Ho intenzione di farglielo capire: produco un ringhio basso di gola. Volto il capo a sinistra.

Ringhio di nuovo.

Marcus mi lecca l'orecchio sinistro

“Chi è un “fottuto” cane ora?” mi dice.

Poi me lo sfila e mi gira. Si sdraia con la testa sul mio petto.

Da un spinta verso di me. Sta per venire..

Da un'altra spinta. Gli passo le unghie sulla carne: sento i muscoli della sua schiena contratti e duri come l'acciaio. Fermo una mano sulla lombare e una in mezzo alle scapole.

Marcus mi lecca ancora. Da un'altra spinta.

Ansimando mi prende le mani e me le alza sopra la testa.

Mi tocca il petto. Ansima.

Passandomi le mani sul petto, percorrendomi le spalle, le braccia e poi gli avambracci, intreccia le dita delle mani con le mie, inchiodandole a terra. Mi sollevo col bacino per permettergli di spingere meglio. Mi da un'altra spinta. Digrigno i denti in un lamento.

Mi lecca il mento e mi pianta gli occhi nei miei: è desiderio ciò che vedo.

Piega la testa di lato e mi lecca una guancia.

Ansima. Lo tira fuori: si avvicina al mio orecchio.

Lo sento gemere. Spinge con forza verso di me: sento lo sperma che viene rilasciato.

Scivola caldo in me. Urlo piano..

Da un'altra spinta: ancora eiacula.

Ho un fottutissimo caldo!

Ansimando, mi pressa le labbra sull'orecchio destro, mentre mi stringe forte le mani sulla testa.

Prende fiato e apre le labbra: con voce roca e profonda, lo sento pronunciare una parola sola

“VENGO!”

Fin!

**Author's Note:**

> Eccoci qui! Questa è una delle prime storie che ho scritto. In questa in particolare ho usato per la prima volta la narrazione in prima persona, con frasi brevi e essenziali nella descrizione. Ho appurato che è un tipo di narrazione complicata da usare, oltre a essere molto limitante dal punto di vista narrativo. Ma è stato un esperimento molto divertente (e faticoso!). Non credo userò mai più la narrazione in prima persona ...  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta lo stesso!  
> SRR.


End file.
